What If?
by ambrosiamilliesap
Summary: What if the whole series had been rewritten? Harry met Hermione first. Ron is the enemy. Hey-it could happen.
1. Chapter 1

The Pinky Promise- Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had just boarded the Hogwarts train. It was her first year, and she was already nervous. She had changed into her robes, and was now sitting in an almost empty compartment that held a strange, chubby boy with a toad in his hand. He looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Hermione said irritated. The last thing she needed was for someone to already think she was weird.

"Why are you already in your robes?" the boy asked. Hermione rolled her eyes a little.

"Because I just want to start school. Is that such a bad thing?" Hermione said

"No, it's just...You're the only one." He said timidly.

"Oh, and I suppose I'm the only one who read all her school books this summer?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Um...Yeah." He said.

They both just looked at each other. Then they giggled.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger. And you are..?" she said

"Neville Longbottom and this is Trevor my toad." Neville said as he relaxed. They were both about to say something when an old woman came to their compartment.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" she said with a kind smile.

But just then, Trevor hopped off of Neville's lap and out of the compartment.

"Trevor!" Neville said while jumping up and running after him.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Will he be alright?" the old women said.

"Oh he will be fine. But I guess I'll go look for him" Hermione said with a sigh as she got up. She looked up and down the compartments until a boy with orange hair, and dirt on the side of his nose got out of the compartment he was in, which left a cute, boy with glasses and black hair alone with a bunch of candy.

"Um..Sorry to bother you but have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost it." She said. Then she spotted his scar in the light.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger." She said while standing there awkwardly

"Um Hello, My friend'll be back from the John" Harry said while laughing. Then his eyes got wide.

"Forgive me; John is a muggle term for..."

"..Toilet," Hermione said as she interrupted him. "I have muggle parents."

"Would you like something?" He said politely while gesturing towards the pile of candy beside him.

"Um...no thanks. But I would like to sit down. Standing while the train is moving is kinda making me sick." Hermione said while smiling.

"Sit down quick then." Harry said teasingly. ___Good grief she's pretty. Come on Harry, get a hold of yourself. She'll probably have guys all over her and she doesn't need my help._

"So, I'm really excited about Hogwarts. I read all my books in advance..." Hermione started but instantly regretted it. ___Oh great, now he's going to think I'm just a nerd..._

"That's great. Too bad I have the attention span of a teaspoon. Otherwise...never mind. I probably wouldn't have done it anyways." He said and they both laughed together. It sounded like a melody that was meant to be played.

"You know what Hermione Granger; I would be sincerely honored if you would be my friend." Harry said matter of factly.

"As you wish" Hermione said. They had both seen the boy with red hair come back. He saw that his seat was taken and then he left to go find a new seat.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him leave." Hermione said while trying to stand.

"No. Please stay here..." Harry said with a hint of vulnerability. "Erm, I mean I'd seem like a loser sitting here by myself." he recovered with teasing in his voice. Hermione stayed in her seat. They teased, talked, and laughed the whole train ride. When they had finally got out, Harry had already gotten his robes on.

"You're totally sitting by me in the boats." Hermione had said while grabbing the sleeve of his robe slightly. Harry had no point in arguing. He had found this much about her already, she was determined when she wanted to be.

As they climbed into the boats, Harry caught Ron's eyes and smiled. Ron didn't return the gesture. ___Geez, who crapped in you cornflakes this morning?_

"Hey Harry, I was wondering, what house did you want to be in?" Hermione asked.

"I would love to be in Slytherin. They've never lost the house cup." Harry said teasingly.

"You can't! I want to be in Gryffindor and Slytherin is sworn enemies to Gryffindor" Hermione said with her eyes wide. She didn't want to lose him so soon. ___Good grief. Get a hold of yourself Hermione. He doesn't even belong to you._

"Well, we'll just have to make a pinky promise to always and forever remain best friends. No matter what." Harry said while holding out his pinky.

"No matter what." Hermione echoed and shook his pinky with her own.

Sorting Hat- Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione and the rest of the first years made their way into Hogwarts with eyes as big as saucers.

"Wow. This has got to be the 2nd most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Harry said automatically.

"What's the first?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look on her face

"Never mind. Let's go" Harry said while taking her arm and following an old, but pretty teacher.

"Wait here while I go see if they are ready for you." As she started leaving, A guy with slick blonde hair was staring at Harry. And it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Why isn't the boy with orange hair talking to you?" Hermione inquired.

"Ron is mad for some strange reason." Harry answered plainly.

"I really hope he's not in my house. He's kinda creepy." Hermione said.

"I hope that the kid with sleek blonde hair isn't in my house. He stares at me." Harry said.

The old woman came back and announced that everyone was ready for them. For the first time in his life, he got nervous. With the Dursleys, he always knew what was coming. But the uncertainty of the sorting hat was getting to Harry. But he put on a brave face for Hermione.

Hermione had never seen a dining room so big, not to mention gorgeous. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. And she didn't hesitate to tell Harry this. She loved knowing more than him, and no offense but she thought that she would get that feeling multiple times this year.

"When I call your name, you will come up and I will put the sorting hat on your head. So you can be sorted into your houses. First up...Hermione Granger." The old woman said while reading from a scroll.

"Oh no. Ugh just my luck to be first" Hermione said as she made her way to the stool that was waiting for her.

"Hmmm...there's much intellect here. Yes. That is unquestionable. But to put you in Ravenclaw? That may be the best. No? Well...if you're sure, better be... GRYFFINDOR" The sorting hat yelled.

Hermione was elated. She couldn't wait to write her parents to tell them the great news. She started to run to the cheering table but stopped dead in her tracks. Harry. This year was definitely going to suck if she wasn't able to spend all her time with him. The people at the cheering table had saw her stop and got a confused look on their faces. To avoid confusion, she turned her happy smile on and ran the rest of the way to the table.

Harry watched Hermione go to the Gryffindor table. Oh how he wanted to be in Gryffindor, but he was torn between it and Slytherin. I must choose Slytherin, Harry kept reminding himself.

"Harry Potter" said the old woman.

Harry was sure everyone could hear his heart beating in his chest. ___Oh no. This is what everyone has been waiting 11 years for. Which house is the chosen one going to get?_ Harry could barely walk but somehow, he made it up to the stool.

___Hmmm Potter. Bravery, not a bad mind either. I sense great things in you. But your future is unattainable with the house you want. Don't believe me? Fine there's not a thing in your head that I can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be..._

SLYTHERIN!

Harry Potter had a goofy smile as he made his way to the Slytherin Table. He caught eyes with Hermione and she gave him a smile to show that she was happy for him, but that smile soon turned into a face of utter disappointment. To see what the matter was, Harry looked up and saw Ron walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Gah" Harry said aloud as he threw his hands in the air. Some by sitters at his table stopped cheering and gave him the dirty look. But Harry didn't care. He should be happy that he was in Slytherin, but his stomach gave him doubts. He thought he was friends with Ron, but ever since he told Ron that he had a crush on Hermione, he's been acting like a real prick. Soon the talking had stopped and the tables filled with tons of food just waiting to be eaten. So without further ado, Harry ate like there was no tomorrow. When he was full, Professor Dumbledore proclaimed that it was time for the Prefects to show the 1st years their dormitories. Harry took one step into the Slytherin common room and was instantly flooded with the color green, not that Harry minded, it matched his eyes. All Harry needed to know was where he would be sleeping so he then got ready for bed, crawled into his warm covers and nodded off to sleep.

Surprises and Wishes- Chapter 3

Harry was woken up with a light tap on the shoulder. But when he looked around, he saw a figure and he started to panic. Then he put on his glasses and saw chocolate/brown orbs staring back at him. It was Hermione.

"Whoa"! Harry screamed until Hermione firmly clasped her hands over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Would you shush it? Your gonna get us both in trouble." She said as she removed her hands.

"Hermione, how did you get in here?" he said while retrieving his glasses from the shelf.

"Same way you did. Walked in. Some Neville wrote the password down and dropped it. Now, put some warm clothes on. It's kinda chilly out there." She said as she took his hand (smiling hugely on the inside) and hauled his butt on a ledge right outside her Gryffindor window.

"Wow, the view looks pretty amazing" he said. And it was. The moon was covered by enough gray clouds that gave it a beautiful mysterious vibe and it looked like every star in the sky came out to welcome the two students. "Wouldn't we get into trouble for being out here?" he asked breaking the silence between the two.

"No, why should we?" She asked while cradling her knees against her chest.

"For one, its in the middle of the night, and two i'm in Slytherin."

"Minor details. I took care of it with some silencing spells, plus I heard some of the girls in my room snoring. Especially some girl named Lavender Brown. They wont hear a thing. I just figured we could spend more time together this way if we did this every night. And it really is relaxing to the nerves." she said while closing her eyes and turning her face towards the moon.

"I'm sure if you asked Ron, or the orange haired kid in your terms, would love to hang with you since i'm desposed of." he said with a hint of bitterness. And why shouldn't he feel that way? His friend got the best, Hermione.

"Ah, yes well. It takes two to have a 'hang out' and since I refuse to, It's gonna be kind of difficult." she said. Her watch read 11:11

"Make a wish, its 11:11" she said as she closed her eyes shut. Harry just stared at her and then copied her moves.

"What'd you wish for?" He asked after a while.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true." She said teasingly.

"So...you found a piece of paper with our password on it?" Harry asked quizzingly

"Well...yes. Neville can't remember things rather well. That's why i'm going to get him a remembral." She said with a smile

"I still can't believe he got into Slytherin. Bet his parent's weren't thrilled." Harry said.

"His parents...died. So I kinda want you to be his friend/mentor. I feel like he's going to be picked on." Hermione pleaded.

"Okay fine. So I think i've already made another friend. His name is Draco Malfoy. He's super nice..in his own way. But don't worry. I won't let him pick on Neville." Harry said as he saw Hermione's worried glance.

Hermione let out a sigh. "Good. Now, lets get you back before you're missed."

As Harry walked back to his common room, Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face and in her heart.

A/N:

What did you guys think? :D I FIXED THE APPARATING THING! And I also kinda flubbed on the Slytherin common room being under the lake. (I should know this. I'm in Slytherin (Woo Hoo! Pottermore For The Win!)

Also, another chapter won't be up for a while. I'm sorry, im in college and its getting hectic. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Surprises!

It was two weeks after the welcoming ceremony and true to their word, Harry and Hermione met late at night every night just to stare at the moon and make wishes and plan the future. Their friendship was blossoming quite nicely. Even the teachers noticed.

"Two weeks in, how is everyone doing in your houses? Minerva?" Dumbledore asked as he was sitting in his chair drinking hot water with lemon. He had called all the Head of Houses for an annual check-up for bad behaviors, complaints, praises. Etc…

"I can already tell that our star pupil will be Hermione Granger. She reminds me so much of Lily, its ridiculous." She said smiling at the memories. Lily was muggleborn, and unbelievably talented when it came to studies, just like Hermione.

"Potter seems to enjoy the attention he's getting." Snape replied bitterly.

"Snape, what boy his age doesn't enjoy attention?" Dumbledore said while sipping loudly.

"He's made friends with the right sort; I will give him credit for that." Snape said while walking toward the door. With his back turned, he couldn't see Dumbledore's curiosity spark.

"And who may I ask befriended him?" Dumbledore asked.

Halfway out the door, Snape curtly replied "Draco Malfoy".

Ahh yes… Lucius' son. Well this is a surprising turn of events, thought Dumbledore, very surprising indeed.

Word spread quickly. Harry and Hermione are best friends, along with Draco Malfoy. When Ron Weasley caught ear of it, he had no hesitation to stop Hermione after class.

"Oi! Hermione! Can I have a word?" Ron asked while grabbing onto Hermione's book bag. He tugged slightly and it broke.

"Ugh, as long as the one word is 'Sorry' then I guess it would be okay" Hermione said while stooping down to pick up her things and then she Reparo'd her bag. Ron rolled his eyes. Of course the bookworm would be sassy. But he liked a fight in a girl.

"I heard you were friends with Draco Malfoy. I mean, it's bad enough that you're friends with Harry Potter AND Neville Longbottom, But Draco? He's scum! Why don't you just move to Slytherin if you're going to only hang out with that sort?" Ron said with venom in his voice.

"He's not scum, he's my friend. And at least green sorts all of them. Not you." Hermione said curtly

"What? What does that even mean?" Ron asked

"It means that you're green with envy. And it is NOT your color. You're just jealous that I hang out with them all the time and with you…well none." Hermione said as she was leaving

"But we can change that. Come on baby..." Ron said as he grabbed her arm

"Ugh. Don't touch me. Wingardium Leviosa!" She yelled as she levitated him to the ceiling. She then pretended to ignore his cries of protest and walked out. Waiting outside the door was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Granger! That was pretty devious-leaving Ron up there. Maybe he was right. You do belong in Slytherin" Draco said with a polite smile.

"You heard all that?" Hermione said while blushing. She and Malfoy had flying lessons next so they were walking in sync.

"Yeah...Um…thanks for sticking up for me. Being a Malfoy...Well…. Let's just say I'm supposed to be strong enough to stick up for myself. At least...that's what father thinks. But I'm just breaking all the rules now that I'm free from his grasp for the year" He looked at her smiling

"What do you mean by break all the rules? Wait; is this about the blood status issue?" Hermione asked. They had stopped walking now and were facing each other. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Well yeah. Slytherins aren't supposed to 'hang out' with anyone besides purebloods" Draco said as he looked at the ground. All his life, he never had any friends. He couldn't be friends with anyone besides purebloods and since his dad served Voldemort once before, people were afraid. He couldn't even talk to his house elves.

"That's weird considering the only biased pureblood pig I've met is in Gryffindor. But I'm so glad we're friends. Now come on, we'll be late" She said. Then without a second thought she grabbed his hand and they both ran to class with only moments to spare. She didn't know it yet, but Hermione had already started to change Draco's thinking about life. He'll have to thank her one day.

A/N: Whew! Welp...That's chapter 2 for ya! Sorry if its short But I will be super super busy because I'm going to be a freshman in college and I have a life. ALSO! I never mentioned, but this is my first fanfic EVER. So I'm new on editing and whatnot. But I got a bunch of comments about how I flubbed on the apparating thing and the fact that Slytherin common room is under the lake, (all this was in my first chapter) Well...I fixed it and the corrections aren't showing up. And YES I did save it multiple times. But for now, it's just going to be stupid I guess ^^ But if you have any suggestions...Leave a comment or pm me or whatever works for you guys. Okay...I'm done rambling. MWAH! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Piece of History

Draco and Hermione arrived to Madame Hooch's flying class just in time to meet Harry. This and Defense Against the Dark Arts were the only two classes that Draco, Hermione, Harry and Neville all had together. The only problem was the fact that they all also had it with Ron.

"Alright everyone, welcome to your first flying lesson! Now, if you'll just stand to the left of the broom, we can get started."

Hooch was about to tell the next step when Ron trudged outside and took his place next to Neville.

"Can you please tell me why you are late? I detest tardiness and I will not tolerate it." Madame Hooch said while eyeing Ron. Ron looked at Hermione and then Draco caught his eye. Draco showed Ron his wand, warning him of what could happen if he said the wrong thing.

"Erm…sorry, I had something going on." Ron said while looking at his feet.

"Maybe if I convince McGonagall to turn your hands into a pocket watch, you may be on time" threatened Hooch.

"Now, back to the lesson. I want you to stick your right hand over your broom and say "Up!" this should effectively bring the broom into your hands. Go ahead and practice" Hooch said while walking down the line. Some first years had more trouble than others. For example, although she was quite brilliant, Hermione had to command her broom several times before it would obey. Draco, Harry and Neville had only needed to command it once. But when Ron got hit in the nose with his, everyone got a chuckle, Even Madame Hooch. She then decided that this was the end of their lesson.

"Alright everyone, this is the end. Pack up your things and go get ready for lunch. Oh and by the way, we will be having quidditch tryouts in the next few weeks and a sign up will be up for anyone who may be interested. It's the first time first years are allowed to sign up. And ultimately, I will recommend whoever I see has made enormous amounts of progress in this class. So remember, I'm always watching." Hooch finished and then she strode off towards the Great Hall.

"Well that's a tad creepy." Draco said as he, Neville, Hermione and Harry had formed a group.

"So, who's going to sign up for quidditch?" Neville questioned

"Not me. I have a fear of heights." Hermione said matter-of-factly

"Are you sure it's not because you weren't successful on your first try with the broom?" Harry said teasing Hermione.

"I'm sure. And besides, I think I got a faulty broom. But I think you three should join!" Hermione said while smiling.

"Well…I want to. But Father doesn't think I'm any good. But I'll try if Neville tries!" Draco said while turning to Neville

"I would but I'm not really good at anything. I'll try if Harry tries." Neville said while turning to Harry.

"I'll think about it mate." Harry said.

"Ugh. Let me show you something. Draco, Neville? Could you save me and Harry a seat at the lunch? We'll be just a tad bit late" Hermione said while grabbing Harry's hand

As soon as they stepped back inside, Hermione ran down a few steps, and had stopped in front of a trophy display. She was pointing at the names on Gryffindor's quidditch plaque.

"See? Quidditch is in your blood."

In the middle it had said 'Seeker: James Potter' Harry looked at it with awe. Just seeing his father's name displayed made Harry feel like Hogwarts was a part of him. A few seconds went by and he frowned.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched his facial features. She found his first reaction adorable and then it turned somber.

"Hermione…do you think my parents are mad that I'm in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor like they were? I feel like if I play for Slytherin, I'd be betraying them somehow." Harry said as he was in deep thought.

"Oh Harry. I believe with all my heart that you were meant to be in Slytherin. And Slytherin isn't evil like everyone thinks they are. If you don't believe me, we can ask Draco at lunch."

Without another word, they walked to lunch. Hermione was determined to show Harry how much he mattered.

Dispelled Myths

"Oi! Harry, Hermione, over here! We saved you a seat like you said!" Neville said while ushering Hermione and Harry over. After they had filled their plates full and started eating, Hermione told the story about what happened around the trophy display. When she had finished, Draco had a look of confusion and Neville had a look of curiosity.

"Wow Harry! Your father's name? It's a sign! Now you have to sign up!" Neville said while sticking a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth

"Seriously? Let me ask you a question. Not to be rude or anything, but are you ashamed of being in Slytherin?" Draco asked as he looked Harry in the eye

"No! Or...at least I don't think I am. I wanted to be in Slytherin because they've won the cup and I wanted to win the cup and I just had a feeling that I was supposed to be." Harry said while looking at his plate. When he looked up, Draco was smiling.

"That's good. Your 'feeling' is correct. And wanting the house cup is ambition. Thats what Slytherin is known for mostly. Listen closely, because I'm about to dispel some myths about Slytherin house. Myth #1…Slytherin is evil. No. It's not anymore evil than any other house. Myth #2…We're all into Dark Arts. Well, not really. Yes, we have produced a lot of bad wizards. But so has other houses. You just don't hear about them as much because they fail. Myth #3…We are all pureblood supremacists'. Take it from someone who hears about this everyday growing up. Purebloods are no different from Half-bloods or Muggleborns. It's just a different name" Draco paused in order to catch his breath, "now, that I have dispelled a few, are you okay now? Slytherin is a great house to be in. And trust me, the Sorting Hat would not have put you here unless he thought you would be able to make it" Draco finished while smiling. When he got done, Harry, Hermione and Neville were all smiling.

"What?" Draco said annoyed.

"That is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Way to stick up for your house!" Hermione said as she finished. After hearing Draco's speech, Harry had made his decision.

"Okay, let's make a deal. I'll try out for quidditch if you both try out as well."

"Agreed" they promised. And just like that, the mood lifted and Hermione was excited.

"OOOOOOOooo! You're all gonna look SO cute in your Slytherin quidditch outfits. Oh! I have to start knitting green and silver scarves in order to show my support" Hermione said as she jumped up and headed towards Gryffindor tower. The three boys looked at each other and smiled. That was their Hermione. As they were walking toward Slytherin common room, Harry had a broad smile on his face. He was after all, a Slytherin. And he was proud of it.

A/N: Okay, some of you asked and so here it is! Sorry if it takes forever for there to be any action. I like to start slow and then work myself up. And yes, I want Neville to be in quidditch as well as Draco. Do you remember how well Draco threw Neville's remembral in the first movie? I was impressed. Also, I apologize if there is a lot of dialogue. It's just how I write. Okay, g'nite my little Potterheads! Mwah! I love you!


	4. Chapter 4

Troll in the Dungeon!

Over the next few weeks, Harry, Draco and Neville practiced every free second they had for Quidditch. When homework got piled too high, Hermione would do it for them.

"This is a onetime thing. So don't get used to it" she would say as she would curl around the fire with parchment and books surrounding her. To avoid Ron, she would spend her time in the Slytherin common room. The boys sat at the couch talking amongst themselves about different tactics they'll use for Quidditch. All of the dedication didn't go unnoticed by Madame Hooch as she would let little compliments slip here and there around the three boys. Finally it was Halloween and everyone was eating candy (except for Hermione. She was busy reading a book and eating a carrot)

"What do you mean you don't eat candy?" Neville asked as she refused a lollipop that he offered her.

"My parents are dentists Neville. Meaning, we were the boring family that gave away toothbrushes while other kids were trick or treating." Hermione explained.

"Can you eat vegetables? Like corn?" Draco said while biting off some red vines.

"Um yeah? But candy corn is not a vegetable. It's still candy." Hermione said matter-of-factly

Harry was about to bite into some caramel corn when all of a sudden, the door to the main hall burst open and in came a very scared Professor Quirrell.

"Troll! In the Dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" Quirrell said as he looked at the Headmaster expectedly.

"How did Weasley find himself in the dungeon?" Draco said a bit too loudly

"Hey! I'm over here!" Ron shouted from Gryffindor table.

Before a proper yelling match occurred, Quirrell fainted which sent everyone into panic. Everyone ran to their dormitories before they could hear Professor Dumbledore give instructions.

"I don't think they heard you Albus. " McGonagall said as she stood up from her seat.

"They never do." Albus sighed as he was going to go to his office.

"Minerva, I trust you and Severus can take care of a pitiful troll. But first pick Quirrell up."

"Yes Albus." McGonagall said while throwing water on Quirrell

"I'm up!" Quirrell yelled before actually getting up. The three teachers then went to go find the troll.

The four kids were on their way to the Slytherin common room when Hermione realized that she left her book on the table.

"I have to go back and get it! I've got homework and I need that book!" She exclaimed while turning around and running

"Hermione wait! Guys, we have to follow her!" Harry said while running after her and the other boys followed.

Hermione was a fast runner. By the time they reached the doors the troll was already holding a screaming Hermione and brandishing a giant club.

"Put me down you stupid troll!" Hermione screamed as it shook her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" "Petrificus Totalus!" "Locomotor Wibbly!" screamed the three as they used their wand to try to save Hermione

"Who in the name of Merlins left nut is using a Jelly Legs Jinx? Do you want me to fall and die?" Hermione reprimanded as the troll finally stopped shaking her.

"Sorry! They already took the good ones!" Neville said

"Granger! Only YOU would yell at someone for trying to save you" Malfoy said as he resorted to throwing food at the troll. Deciding that the food was more delicious, it dropped Hermione and Harry ran just in time to catch her.

"Hey whadda ya know? That thing IS really like Ron" Harry muttered as he put Hermione back on her feet.

"Oi! What is going on here.." Snape said as he, McGonagall and Quirrell walked into the Hall.

"Sorry Professor, Hermione left her book and we couldn't leave her.."Neville started

"Well…chivalrous as it is, that was a very stupid idea on all of your part" McGonagall said as she threw a rope from her wand and tied the troll up.

"Granger, 20 points away from Gryffindor, for not setting your priorities straight. As for the rest of you, 50 points each to Slytherin for showing bravery and spell skills." McGonagall said as she left the Hall with Snape in tow.

"Alright, off to bed. I think we've had enough for one day." Quirrell said as he was ushering the 4 out of the Hall. As his hand brushed Harry's arm, he could have sworn his scar had started to tingle…

A/N: And there you have it! It took a while for me to have inspiration and what not but you asked and I delivered! On YouTube, there is this channel called PistolShrimps and it has a bunch of Harry Potter parodies that I recommend everyone watching, They say things like "Ron did it!" and I was gonna use that but decided not to at the last moment. Oh! And btw I may or may not start a Dramione fic coming up. So stay tuned to that! Please favorite and review! Seriously, all your reviews make me smile. Until next time, MWAH! Love you!

Ps: Red Vines! Ahhh! Minor AVPM reference! Don't worry, I'll slip in a bunch more :D


End file.
